


Marshmallows

by ThatButthole



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Not the whole fic but a significant part, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatButthole/pseuds/ThatButthole
Summary: Yoosung messed up on White Day once and is determined to not repeat it.Written for tumblr yoosungweek 2019 day 3. It's technically day 5 already on my timezone. Lmao





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not Korean, don't know anyone Korean, and didn't put too much effort into searching for info... All I got was that when giving White Day gifts, marshmallows mean hate, cookies friendship and candy means love, and I can't remember where I got that from... also can't seem to find the link... so there's a rather big possibility I made this thing up all by myself in which case I apologize and take full responsibility. Don't take this as information.

Yoosung Kim is in fifth grade. It means he's almost in sixth grade, which means he'll go to middle school almost next year, which means he's already a big kid. Not big enough to not be scared of bullies, but mum says even adults are scared of mean people, so it's okay.

Yoosung is also in love. Seriously, like adults or big kids, he's sure. His classmate Areum is the prettiest girl Yoosung has ever seen and he wishes he had the courage to say it. Areum also teases Yoosung sometimes, but not in a mean way. And Yoosung says something nice when Areum gets a good test score or does well in sports. Does it mean they're friends?

Today is Valentine's Day. Yoosung is excited and nervous to see if he gets any chocolate. It's lunch break, an ideal time for it. In the distance Yoosung sees a sixth-grade girl give a boy from her class a small box... And a kiss on the cheek. Yoosung's heart makes a leap; he also wants to do cute things like that.

"Yoosung!" calls a voice, and Yoosung turns around. He recognized his classmate's voice, of course, but he still jumps when he sees Areum. She's grinning widely and has her arms behind her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she singsongs and whips a gift bag from behind her back, almost hitting Yoosung in the face with it. "My mom helped me make it, so it should be good," she says and leaves as quick she came. It takes Yoosung a whole of four seconds to comprehend there's a big chocolate muffin in the bag.

When Yoosung gets home he goes straight to his mom with a question: What's an appropriate White Day gift? He has to give Areum back something in a month, and he wants to be prepared. His mom advices him to give her candy or cookies, and tells him not to sweat too much. They're still children (Yoosung scoffs) and not dating (Yoosung blushes).

On March 12th, his birthday, Yoosung takes his birthday money and goes to his nearest convenience store. He stalls at the candy aisle until there's nobody left to see him, then starts seriously considering what to get. He settles on a bag of marshmallows; they're sweet, light to carry and pink. Girls like pink, right? Yoosung kind of likes pink, even if he doesn't admit it. Happy about his choice, he pays and returns home. Two days left.

But Areum isn't happy when she gets her present. First her eyes widen, then narrow, then she stares Yoosung down with fire in her eyes. "You're cruel," she says, her voice wavering a little. "You could have told me you didn't want to be friends." She turns around with a swish of hair and powerwalks to her whispering friends. Yoosung is confused beyond words.

It takes Yoosung years to get a chance to do better.

* * *

_**7:34 AM Yoosung⭐:**  Zen I need help_

_**7:34AM Yoosung⭐:**  today is white day nd I still don't know what to get mc help me what's a good thing?_

_**7:35AM Yoosung⭐:**  zeb answer me I'm desperate_

_**7:36AM Yoosung⭐:**  zemn_

_**7:36AM Yoosung⭐:**  ZEN!!! ;;_;;_

_**7:38AM ZEN**  Woah, dude, chill out._

_**7:38AM ZEN:**  You really must be desperate if you're texting me at 7:30 in the morning_

_**7:38AM Yoosung⭐:**  Zennn u know girls waht do i get her_

_**7:38AM ZEN:**  You little boy, you don't even know the basics. She's your girlfriend, get her some cute candy._

_**7:38AM Yoosung⭐:**  BE MORE SPECIFIC!!!_

_**7:39AM ZEN:**  I can't choose for you man. Don't get the cheapest type, you gotta show her her worth._

_**7:39AM Yoosung⭐:**  Is some candy better than others?? I dont wanna ruin it like last time ;_;_

_**7:39AM ZEN:**  LITTLE YOOSUNG HAS GIVEN WHITE DAY CANDY BEFORE???_

_**7:41AM Yoosung⭐:**  Yeah my first love Areum at fifth grade gave me a chocolate muffin once and i got her back marshmallows because i like them and they're sweet and pink and light and i thought they were nice but she hated it and idk what i did wrong but she didn't talk to me until the last term of sixth grade and I'm really nervous right now!!!_

_**7:42AM ZEN:**  lololol you gave somebody you liked marshmallows on White Day? Man, you're such a baby lmao_

_**7:42AM ZEN:**  You didn't even know that marshmallows are a rejection? Lolololl_

_**7:42AM Yoosung⭐:**  wh_

_**7:42AM Yoosung⭐:**  WHT_

_**7:43AM Yoosung⭐:**  WHAT???!!?_

Yoosung throws his phone on his bed and fights off the urge to scream. He hears the message tone but figures it's just Zen making more fun of him and doesn't check it. Was that it? Really?? Marshmallows mean rejection?? Why did nobody tell him? Why didn't he know? How did he manage to miss this apparently common information all these years? What??? He's SO angry at himself right now. Unbelievable.

Next thing Yoosung throws  _himself_  on his bed. He groans loudly into his pillow and hits it. Marshmallows are a bad thing to give on White Day. Who the hell came up with that? Who gets to make holiday traditions?

Yoosung marches to the nearest convenience store. He thinks long and hard about everything he knows about MC's taste in everything.  _This time_  his White Day will be  _great._

* * *

 

  _ **4:54PM**_

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

_**ZEN:**  Yoosung that boy lolol_

_**ZEN:**  Has he calmed down yet? Lol_

_**ZEN:**  Hey MC please tell me he got you something nice._

_**ZEN**  He had to contact an expert (me) about it lmao_

_**ZEN:**  Honestly, I could do so much better than that boy._

_**ZEN:**  Why don't I have a girlfriend_

_**ZEN:**  *crying emoji*_

_MC has entered the chatroom_

_**MC:**  Yoosung got me a HUGE amount of my FAVORITE candy and almost cried while at it, and it was super cute, and you should all be jealous I got there first_

_**MC:**  Oh hi Zen!_

_**ZEN:**  Hi MC!_

_**MC:**  Oh?_

_**MC:**  Lol thanks for you help Zen but Yoosung is perfect the way he is_

_**MC:**  We had an amazing time today, just like we did on Valentine's and his birthday ^^_

_Yoosung⭐ has entered the chatroom_  

_**Yoosung⭐:**  *blushing emoji*_

_**Yoosung⭐:**  MC it was all so amazing because YOU were there!_

_**Yoosung⭐:**  Because you appreciate everything I do like nobody else_

_**Yoosung⭐:**  *blushing emoji*_

_**ZEN:**  ok_

_**ZEN:**  You guys are TOO cute._

_**ZEN:**  *crying emoji*_

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

_**MC:**  Thanks for the marshmallows again Yoosung! How sweet that you remembered how much I like them!_

_**MC:**  What a shame they have such symbolism. It was brave of you to get them for me even though you knew it!_

_**Yoosung⭐:**  *blushing emoji*_

_**Yoosung⭐:**  Traditions are nice, but we can make our own ones, right? :)_

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sounds like it has or should have a message but it doesn't. It really doesn't. I lost my thrift halfway through. Happy White Day on March 16


End file.
